


[AMV] Yuna's Vertigo

by starlady



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: AMV, F/M, Female Friendship, POV Female Character, anime music video, fmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-03
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Lights go down and all I know/is that you give me something/I can feel</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Final Fantasy X/X-2 x U2, "Vertigo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[AMV] Yuna's Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> password: vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first AMV I ever made. I still like it rather a lot.


End file.
